


Mia mamma.

by riaferrara



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaferrara/pseuds/riaferrara
Summary: La conversazione tra Niccolò e Anna dopo l'uscita di scena di Martino.Dopo la clip 8.3.





	Mia mamma.

Prima di lasciarlo andare, lo tira leggermente a sé, schioccandogli un veloce bacio a stampo sulle labbra. «Mi dispiace» gli sussurra, china il capo «Mia mamma non voleva fare tutta 'sta scenata, è che-»

Martino scuote il capo. Sa che non è colpa del ragazzo, non ha bisogno di alcuna scusa. «Nì» lo chiama, e il moro si perde nuovamente negli occhi nocciola dell'altro «Tranquillo, capisco» dice, e capisce per davvero. Capisce proprio perché ha sentito il nome di Maddalena sparso qua e là per la conversazione. La rottura dei due sarà stato un duro colpo persino per la madre.

Niccolò accenna un sorriso. «Ti prometto che la prossima volta sarà diverso.»  
Marti, il suo Marti, gli sorride con una dolcezza indescrivibile e, con uno squillante ‘arrivederci!’ rivolto alla padrona di casa, si muove verso le scale del palazzo. Si gira ancora una volta per fargli un cenno col capo, per poi si dileguarsi nel nulla.

Il maggiore chiude la porta con forza, scaricando tutta la rabbia che provava in quel momento. Maddalena. Quando se ne andrà dalla sua vita?  
Si dirige a grandi passi verso il salotto, dove trova la madre seduta sul bracciolo destro del divano.  
«Se n'è andato?» chiede lei, come se non fosse colpa sua.  
Niccolò stringe i pugni, sente le lacrime agli occhi. «Si può sapere che ti è preso?» le urla contro, e sta male. Non vorrebbe farlo, non se lo merita, quella donna ne ha passate così tante per lui. «Lo hai mandato via, capisci? Lo hai mandato via da me!» continua a gridare, e già sente la mancanza del ragazzo dalle ciocche fulve.

Sua madre si passa una mano in viso, è stanca. Mortificata, anche. «Nico, amore della mamma» lo chiama, cerca di tranquillizzarlo, e si alza, in modo da trovarsi di fronte al figlio. Gli afferra delicatamente le spalle. «Ne possiamo parlare dopo? Ora devi studiare, altrimenti non passerai l'anno neanche questa volta» lo rimbecca «Tutto quello che faccio è per il tuo bene, non capisci?»

«Allora non ascolteresti tutte le frottole che racconta Madi, mamma!»  
Sembra un bambino capriccioso, ma solo Dio sa cosa accade nel suo animo. «Ti ha fatto credere che Martino mi stia portando sulla cattiva strada, so che è così!»  
La voce sempre più alta. «Fidati di me, mamma, ti prego! Marti è la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita, e Maddalena vuole portarmelo via perché è semplicemente pazza! È pazza mamma, lei-»

La donna sospirò. «Vedi, Nico? Vedi come stai reagendo in questo momento?» gli domanda, e il ragazzo sbatte un paio di volte la palpebre. «Hai bisogno di un po' di tranquillità. E con Maddalena stavi bene, tesoro, non puoi negarlo. Io voglio solo che tu stia bene.»

Niccolò percepisce una lacrima scorrergli la guancia sinistra. «Marti mi ama, mamma» afferma, eppure il più giovane non glielo ha mai confessato. Ma sa che è così. Dopo l'errato comportamento del maggiorenne, se Marti non lo avesse amato lo avrebbe abbandonato alla svelta. «E io-» gli muoiono un po' le parole in gola, e sa il motivo. Aveva detto così tante volte a Maddalena di amarla, mentendole di continuo. Ma quello non era amore, e non sapeva cosa fosse prima di incontrare il suo Elio. E all'inizio non riesce a dirlo, perché è un sentimento che gli logora le interiora, che lo fa stare male e bene al contempo. «E io lo amo così tanto.»


End file.
